The Impossibly Unstoppable Girl
by 518456154255
Summary: He never seemed to get it right. He always fell for the one he had to run a marathon to keep up with. The impossibly unstoppable girl. FemaleDoctor/Rory AU


The Impossibly Unobtainable Girl

He lived a happy life. He had good loving parents, a best friend, and lived in a small safe town. What more could a young boy like himself want?

Then Amy had started complaining about the crack in her wall, convinced that it was more than just a crack. Rory didn't think anything of it, until she started talking about this strange woman that crashed into her back yard calling herself a doctor.

"No, not _a _doctor"_, _Amy had corrected him. "_The _Doctor_._"

A woman who had floppy brown hair that sat on her shoulders, wore formfitting pinstripe pants and a fitted blue blows and a loose tie with blue swirls on it. She talked in fast complicated rhythms and spat out the food that she claimed to be craving moments before.

Like everyone else, Rory thought that her imagination had gotten away from her. But because he was her best friend, he smiled and followed her around as she dressed up like The Doctor and dragged him around chasing after prisoner zero.

Eventually they grew up, and child hood games fell behind. They became an... almost couple. Amy didn't refer to them as such, not often anyways, but Rory figured they were. Then, one day, a day that already seemed crazy because he was taking a picture of a coma patient who was out and about, Amy and a woman wearing a blue blouse, pinstriped pants, and a tie with blue swirls around her neck ran up to him and started blabbering something about his camera phone. He wasn't paying attention to her words though; he was too busy being shell-shocked about her appearance to pay attention to what was coming out of her mouth.

After about twenty minutes of 'insinuating that Jeff was better looking that he was, running from aliens, sending the aliens away, summoning the aliens back, awkwardly forcing himself to turn around as the woman changed her clothes, and giving the aliens a long, arrogant yet impressive speech on why they should run,' Rory was thinking his head just might explode from the sheer mass of it all.

Amy was very disappointed that the woman had left so suddenly and although Rory would never mention it, he was a little bit disappointed as well.

It had been two years since the day The Doctor had proven to be more than just Amy's imaginary friend. Rory thought that he would never see her again. She had come back, fixed the crack in the wall, and now her job was done. That hadn't been where he had left it though, even though he told Amy to forget about her, he had spent countless nights on the computer looking for clues as to who The Doctor was.

At first he hadn't found much, but then when he stopped looking for the obvious, because nothing about her was obviously ordinary, he started to find some interesting things. Faces; lots of different faces that were scattered throughout history. Different people and woman who didn't seem to age a day. He began to see a pattern. Particular women wore the same odd cloths while the people they were with wore different outfits. The majority of these women didn't go by a name, just _The Doctor_.

He remembered how Amy used to talk about how she had new body parts when she pretended to be The Doctor when they were young. One of the theories he found was that The Doctor could change her face. He found a picture of a good looking woman that wore a pinstriped suit, a blue blouse, and a tie with blue swirls on it.

He had given up ever seeing her again, instead focusing on the fact that he was going to marry Amy. How was he supposed to know that The Doctor would pop out of a cake on his stag night?

The men around him still cheered and clapped, although the one next to him leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't really look like a stripper."

And she didn't; not in her brown skinny jeans and pink blouse, brown leather jacket, red suspenders and matching bowtie.

She turned around and looked at him, giving him a big grin. "Rory!" she had yelled. "I am so glad to see you, for a second I thought I had popped out of the wrong cake... again."

He had stared at her, primarily feelings of disbelief and annoyance taking over, but also feeling a little bit of excitement at the prospect of her being back. The curiosity had been killing him.

So he went with her after she had told him with a very guilty look on her face that she had sort of...lost Amy. Before he even had a chance to blow up in her face she had told him that it was alright because she hadn't actually lost her in the traditional sense, no she had more like misplaced her in a specific planet that she was sure Amy was still on, and that Amy had mistily run off and gotten lost of her own accord. So Amy wasn't lost, because Amy knew where Amy was, but The Doctor didn't.

This didn't make Rory feel any better.

* * *

Not feeling better was a feeling that Rory had to get used to. They did end up finding Amy and she hadn't been in any major trouble. According to her and The Doctor, stopping purple aliens who are trying to integrate into another alien society as well as killing them off one by one wasn't major trouble. Rory wondered at that point if he should go home, but Amy seemed to like the planet she had run off on and the alien she had run off with. He was taller and stronger than Rory, he was also blue and had a tale and no hair, but Amy insisted on coming back to visit to help see how his city was fairing. She eventually decided to stay and help.

Rory, being used to staying with her his entire life, stayed too, but he soon found out that he wasn't really needed, and it wasn't long after that that there was another crisis and a man who called himself Captain Jack Harkness showed up to help save the day.

The first time he met Jack, he had been head to head with a green alien that could put _little green men_ to shame. He could have handled in himself, he really could have, but he was glad that the good looking man had shown up and saved him. After using a device that reminded him of The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, because it did something sonic-y, the man proceeded to look Rory up and down.  
Rory suddenly understood why girls were always complaining about creepy men checking them out.

"Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to make your acquaintance, and save your life, but you can _thank me_ later," He told him with a wink.

Rory had fumbled over his words trying to find away to politely tell him that he wasn't like..._that_, when Jack had slapped him on the back laughing at him before running off and asking if he was coming too.

When they had found Amy, she was clinging to her alien friend, after what he later found out was a severely life threatening situation. He was broken out of his stupor when the man beside him let out a cry of "Doctor!" and bumped his shoulder in a haste to get to the woman standing off to the side, watching Rory's reaction to the show going on beside her.

He hadn't thought his stomach could drop any more, but it did. Jack engulfed The Doctor in what looked to be a bone crushing hug, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around. She wore a smile on her face that he hadn't seen before as she clutched Jack, looking like a drowning woman clutching a life raft.

And there was Rory, standing all alone as Amy was hugging a man who was supposedly her 'friend', and The Doctor being swung around by who he assumed to be a long lost lover. Nobody seemed to notice him.

* * *

The talk with Amy had been painful; there was a lot of crying involved, more on his part than hers. She did seem horribly sorry but she was also still the girl who dreamed of stars and adventures, the girl that reality was never good enough for. He understood that, and when The Doctor took him by the arm and led him back to the TARDIS he didn't put up a struggle. He let her take him home. This time she did get the date right. He was back in the early hours of the morning.

Amy was traveling now. That's what everyone thought. The little girl with the imagination that was too great for such a small town was living the dream, a dream that he sadly, didn't fit into.

She eventually came back. He walked outside one day and saw the blue box, and there she was leaning on the side, still wearing that ridiculous bowtie. He walked up to her, she opened the door for him and he walked inside.

They ended up going somewhere she'd wanted to go first. He couldn't think of a place he wanted to visit. She eventually pushed him into choosing a location that he wanted to go to, after giving him a list of places and times along with a brief description. He had spent a long time following after Amy, and it would take a while for him to start going places for himself. The Doctor seemed determined to help him with that.

"It's the least I can do," She said, after he had asked her why she had come back for him. He didn't need to ask her what she meant.

* * *

The first time he realised _it_, had been when he met Martin.

He was a good looking bloke, more than that, the man could have been a modal. His skin was just the right shade of black, and looked smooth. His face was in perfect proportion and his body was fit. He hugged The Doctor tightly, smiling all the while.

"It's great to see you again Doctor Smith."

"Welcome back Doctor Jones."

They say this as they give each other a handshake that is so strongly over exaggerated it has to be an inside joke.

"Smith and Jones, together again!" The Doctor says with glee, "Oh Rory, did I ever tell you about Martin? Great companion he was! Followed me everywhere."

"I'd say that I'd follow you to the end of the universe, but I've already done that!" Marten says as he throws an arm around her shoulder.

The Doctor is looking up at him, looking so proud and wearing the same smile that she had worn when they met Jack, and Rory wondered if leaving her is what it would take for The Doctor to look at him like that.

"It's nice to meet you," he manages to spit out, "and no, you never told me anything about Martin," he says to The Doctor. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a small bit of satisfaction at the downcast look on Martins face.

"Oh don't get like that Martin. You know I love ya, 'cause you're brilliant! You put the _onimo_ in Geronimo!"

Martin and Rory just look at her as her eyes flick back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to laugh. She realises this isn't going to happen and admits defeat. "Oh I'm never saying that again."

She runs in between them and out the doors of the TARDS. "Well are you coming then? I thought you had some big, great emergency Martin?"

They follow her out and The Doctor grabs Martins hand and runs off to their destination.

That's the more exact point of realising _it_. All the time he had spent playing with Amy as a kid, he hadn't just been falling in love with the little red headed girl, he had been falling for The Doctor she was playing as well.

Life goes on, Martin gets left behind. The Doctor doesn't offer an explanation as to why she isn't still traveling with Martin, and Rory doesn't ask.

* * *

He wants to relax one day.

They had dropped off at London, he never had much chance to go, and he was feeling like relaxing for a bit, so he thought London was a good bet. The Doctor had contradicted him.

"You think London is alien free! Oh, if you only knew! Living mannequins, spaceships, living fat babies-"

"And having babies that eat a healthy amount are a bad thing?"

"What?" she paused looking at him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh! No I didn't mean _fat_ babies, I meant babies made from human fat!"

Rory's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah yeah, a couple of years ago there was this new way of losing weight, (what is it with you guys at losing weight anyways? Oh well, that's not important) but yeah, the fat literally walks right off. They turn into little fat babies and walk off. That was when I ran into..."

She stopped suddenly and backtracked to the shop they had passed when she had mentioned the fat babies. "Oh, that's why I thought of..." she trails off while looking through the window of the shop. Rory followed her to look in the window. He didn't see anything interesting. The most interesting thing in there was some red head lady speaking loudly with the person behind the counter.

"What's so interesting Doc..?" he turned around to find her all but sprinting away.

He ran to catch up with her but she somehow managed to keep ahead of him and made it to the TARDS first. When he got in she was already spinning the dials on the console.

"So... where to next? We could go visit the lost moon of Poosh, though not so lost anymore. Or we could go the Afridexela. It has a beautiful water fall that goes up. Can you believe it? A waterfall that goes up!"

The Doctor continued to spout out random names and facts while she danced around the console. Rory didn't buy it for a second.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

She paused, looking at him, and he saw it in her eyes, the same old look that his grandfather used to get when remembering the war. He had never noticed when Amy was around to distract him, but now he saw. Over 900 years of pain and loss all wrapped up in those eyes.

"What was it?"

She looked down, then back up at him. She tells him about Donna, and about Rose, Jack, Martin, her grandchildren, and all about the time war. And he holds her, even though she still wouldn't let the tears fall.

They went back, back to the shop. They bumped into Donna when she was walking out. The bag in Donna's arms fall and The Doctor leans down to catch it before it hits the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that," she says, "got a bit carried away there. You know how it is, get excited about something and knock everything out of the way to get there."

Donna looked like she had been about to yell at her to watch where she was going, but stopped at The Doctors apology. "Yeah, I get it, was like that the day I was gettin' married. Dem people woulda gone down like pins if they'd been in the isle."

The Doctor stared at her for a second before saying, "Yeah, yes I bet they would have Donna Noble, 'cause you are brilliant."

She abruptly walked away before Donna could question how she knew her name. With Rory following after, they went to planet of the Ood, where The Doctor made sure that things were still running as smoothly as the day they starting singing of The Doctor-Donna.

* * *

Their first kiss had Rory thinking that they were together, as in _together_.

It had been fast and wonderful. They had been running from something (as usual) and stopped to hide in a tight space. (not _as_ usual)

They had been chest to chest, and The Doctor had started talking after the aliens ran by the space between the generator and the wall. Rory's back was to the generator, though he hadn't known that at the time, and The Doctor stood on the tip of her tows to see over his shoulder. She was raising her arm with the sonic screwdriver to do something with the generator, but Rory thought something entirely different.

Her arm and face had been getting closer to his face, so naturally his male brain reached only one conclusion.

It had been amazing, well, what little of it he experienced. Remembering his first kiss with Amy, he tilted his head in a way so that his long nose wouldn't hit hers, and he just went for it. Holding her flush against him, he had one arm around her waist and the other hand on the back of her head. She must have been shocked because she didn't respond for a moment before responding enthusiastically. The ground shook and she immediately got back to work.

When he saw what she was doing and realised how he misinterpreted her actions the first time and felt embarrassed but was glad he had done it anyways.

It was after trying to hold her hand as they were walking back to the TARDIS that he realised that maybe her response wasn't what he had thought.

"It's just, it's just that...it's been a while, you know? And it was so sudden, and I enjoyed it, it was defiantly good, which is why I allowed it to happen, got swept up in the moment and all that. It's just that I don't want you to expect so much of me. I am over 900 years old you know, and-"

"So? My dead great great great granddad is too young for you," Rory interrupted her.

"That may be true, but the fact remains, that although I could be there for all over your life, you couldn't possible stay with me for all of mine. You get it right?"

She looked at him hopefully, standing on the other side of the TARDIS console.

Rory thought about all she had told him, all the people she had lost, she'd had great grandchildren! He thought about all the pain that she must have experienced over the years. It was that thought alone that enabled him to smile and say he understood.

* * *

The next time they met Jack, he didn't look like the young man that had lifted The Doctor off her feet in a hug, in fact he didn't look like a man at all. It was Jack The Doctor assured him, but he was just older. A lot older. Rory supposed that the Face of Boe was what Humans would end up looking like if they lived way too long.

Last thing The Doctor told the Face of Boe was about their next meeting. "Next time you see me, I won't know who you really are, time travel an' all that, but I just want to say, your amazing, even if you don't have your looks, you still look amazing to me. Your big face is a map, a map of the most incredible story a human ever had. You've come a long way con-man."

She got up and left, of to do something incredible while saving the universe.

Rory sat down beside the face that was supposed to be Jack. "So you really have basically known The Doctor all your life? I do have one question though, The Doctor is alone because she outlives everyone, but you, I know you can't really do a lot of traveling now, but why didn't you stay with her back then?"

Rory didn't really expect an answer from a head in a jar of liquid, but he received one anyways.

"She is a force that is meant to be unattached. She may have companions along the way, but in order for her to keep going, keep saving the universe, she must not have one that she would be in danger of choosing over the universe should such a decision arise."

The words were spoken softly in Rory's head, the voice far wiser than The Doctor's ever sounded.

"That's not fair you know. It's not fair to her; that she exists with the sole propose of protecting everyone, never to live life for herself."

His eyes were watering and he felt a lump growing in his throat, but The Doctor was calling him, so he stood and left. He could have sworn that he heard a soft singing in the back of his mind as he ran to The Doctor.

* * *

The longer they stay together, the harder it is to think about leaving. He knows how it is with her companions, they all leave, whether it be on their own or by force, but they all leave in the end.

He ends up seeing Amy again. They run into her in the same time period, but on a vacation planet near the one they left her on. She's on her honeymoon. Rory has discovered that there are a lot of species that look the same as humans, and inter species marriage isn't too uncommon, so it really isn't a big deal.

They end up talking, one of the things they talk about is his feelings for The Doctor.

"I knew about it, you know," she told him. "Our relationship practically started with The Doctor. I was always playing her, but when we were older, you were trying too hard to be with me, without having anything to do with The Doctor; I knew there had to be more to it."

"That's why you left then, you left me with her on propose?" he asked her.

"I told her to come after you. Give you some time, just hop a bit into your future and pick you up when you were ready."

"She doesn't want to, I mean she...we can't be that way," he stumbles over his words, "she lives too long."

"Maybe that's why she needs you to stay with her; she lives a long time, that's way too long a time to be alone."

Rory really isn't sure what the right move is after that. Seems like he is destined to always chase after the impossibly unobtainable girl; the girl who was always running ahead of him. On the other hand, he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

The next time they were about to run for their lives, Rory stops The Doctor before she can start running.

Holding her face in his hands and staring her directly in the eye, he says, "You live for ages and ages, and I understand that, and respect it, but one thing you got to understand, is that I have been chasing after you my entire life, and nothing can change the fact that there will be more blokes chasing after you, so we might as well enjoy it while we have the chance."

And then after taking a huge gulp of air while wondering how she can talk in such long run on sentences all the time, he kisses her. He holds on to her face in till he hears the sound of running footsteps getting closer. After breaking apart, he grabs her hand.

"You want to run? Then let's run."

She shakes her head and looks at the oncoming threat then back at him. "Oh, I know your getting clever on me." They break into a run. "Using my own tactics against me Nurse Rory. Every things always a competition with you isn't it?"

She may be right, but it's what enables him to get what he wants in the end, isn't it? The impossibly unstoppable girl.

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when I start wondering what the Doctor would be like as a girl and start liking Rory at the same time. I have a weird imagination.

This does NOT mean that I don't want Amy and Rory together or that I have anything against slash. This is just my crazy wanting to be different imagination.

I kept most of the genders the same so that things wouldn't get to complicated, but I changed Martha into Martin because lets be honest, the only reason she went with the Doctor in the first place was because she was attracted to him, and after she excepted that she was never going to get him, she left. Not to say that I didn't love her, because if I was a man or a lesbian I would totally have a crush on Martha, but she really wasn't right for the Doctor.

Rory has always been one to fallow the adventurous type, and Amy has always been one to go after the adventures, so I think I did alright by them here.

And does anyone want me to write a spinoff of this one staring Martin or maybe Jack? Let me know what you think about it.

~Mel~


End file.
